


Hope

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since her paralysis, Oliver and Felicity have always been each others' hope, support, and light. Random drabbles during their marriage from parenthood, hero work, and everyday life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect: An Arrow Cave Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Thomas Robert "Tommy" Queen. Comments and kudos make me happy.

A snow white sheen blanketed Felicity's face. Sweat glistened all over her body, but now none of that mattered. Oliver briefly left her side to check on their newborn son, Thomas Robert Queen. Felicity could hear Oliver counting fingers and toes as joyful tears slid down her cheeks.

With a kiss to her lips, Oliver told her, "Honey, he's perfect."

"Yeah," Felicity whispered tearfully

"Hey," Her husband asked as he wiped her tears, "Get some rest, okay?"

Felicity's eyes blinked shut when she fought slumber. While Tommy was perfect, the delivery was less than ideal. Oliver, John, and Thea were off tracking Lyla, who was once again taken hostage by the US Army special forces taskforce, Shadowspire while Felicity and Curtis were monitoring the team back in the Arrow cave.

"Felicity, you alright?" Curtis wondered.

Felicity took in a sharp breath, and her hand immediately swooped down to her very pregnant belly. Her eyes screwed shut, and her eyebrows crinkled. Her teeth clamped her bottom lip before she started exhaling several deep breaths.

Once she straightened up her body back in her wheelchair after a mere minute had passed, she finally explained, "Yeah, it's just Braxton Hicks."

"You sure?" He prompted.

Felicity heaved an "Uh-huh."

"Firewall. I'm at the control panel." Spartan announced over the comm.

Her eyes flitted over to a couple of red and green blips.

"Looks like Green Arrow and Speedy are on their way, but they're a little busy right now. Have you got Lyla sighted?" Felicity informed.

John in his Spartan identity concealment heard muffled grunts from a broom closet followed by pounding on the wooden door. He sprinted to the door and picked Lyla's favorite revolver that was carelessly tossed aside right outside the closet in the corner of the room. Lyla gasped as John removed the white gag from her mouth.

"Johnny, my gun," She ordered before anything else.

The cold metal was thrusted into her hand before she tucked it away in her black trench coat. John's fingers traced their way over to a fresh gash on the side of Lyla's forehead.

John promised, "We're going to get these sons of bitches."

"Spartan, is Harbinger okay?" Curtis asked over the comm.

He answered, "Yeah. I've got her."

"Ooh Frack! Looks like Green Arrow and Speedy could some help. There's ten of Shadowspire's goons on them right now in the storage room three hallways to your left," Felicity mentioned.

Lyla pressed a button on John's helmet before she ripped the communicator from his ear.

"We're on our way, Firewall," Lyla reassured.

John sighed, "Sweetie."

"There's a better time to fight about who has point," Curtis reminded, then whispered to Felicity in a hushed tone, "And, clearly it's Lyla."

Felicity laughed at that softly, yet another sharp wave of pain tremored down her body.

"Felicity," Curtis enunciated every syllable of her name, much like her husband.

She assured with a heavy breath, "I'm fine."

Felicity struggled to keep her focus on the monitor. Her breathing was heavy, but full of relief when she saw Spartan and Harbinger's blips meet up with Green Arrow and Speedy's.

"Nice of you to show up," Green Arrow smirked before he kicked a Shadowspire soldier on his ass.

Thea gritted out before flipping a Shadowspire soldier over her shoulder, "Dudes, cut the chatter."

"Speedy's right," Lyla ordered, "Let's get to work, boys."

They took down several Shadowspire soldiers and knocked them out one by one. Oliver concentrated on the fight until he heard Felicity yell over the com.

Oliver inquired, "Firewall what's going on?"

Felicity was squeezing Curtis' hand so tight his knuckles were turning white. Admist the grunts and sharp, heavy breaths, Curtis noticed a pool of red mucus-like sticky fluid staining Felicity's dress and wheelchair.

"Her water broke," Curts grunted, "Ow, Felicity! Look, I may know technology, but I don't know anything about delivering a baby. Hurry!"

Oliver wanted to sprint to his Ducati, but they were kind of in the middle of something here. Although, Speedy reassured them when she spotted Lyla calling in ARGUS agents for backup.

Shattered glass rained down from the skylight as several ARGUS agents jumped down from the ceiling. John and Oliver shared a quick glance. Oliver remembered that John had a delivered a baby once when he was on duty in Afghanistan. He saved a local girl in the village where he was protecting yet another despicable evil warlord with Andy and his platoon. When he saw that baby girl come out crying, it was one of his proudest moments as a soldier. He jumped in the side car of Oliver's Ducati as he went way over the speed limit on his way back to the Arrow Cave. They raced over to the elevator in his old campaign office, and as soon as they arrived in the lair, John scanned the situation.

"Hey," Oliver breathed after he jogged over behind Felicity, who was propped on the med table, "Honey, I'm here."

"Oh Thank God." Curtis wheezed before he rubbed his hand as he was trying to regain some circulation back in that sore spot.

Felicity swatted Oliver's chest in between breaths, "It's about time."

"Well, he wasn't supposed to come 'til tomorrow night," Oliver reminded his wife before he attempted to rub his wife's shoulders.

Curtis wondered, "Should I call an ambulance?"

"And bring them over to our secret?" John instructed, "No, call this number, Curtis."

"Who's Connor?" He questioned John.

Felicity was sweating and grunting in pain.

"An old friend of mine and Tommy's." Oliver replied, "He recently got transferred from Chicago Medical Hospital. He knows about all this."

Felicity emitted a sharp shriek, so John hesitantly needed to assess the situation.

"John, you're not gonna deliver the baby?" Felicity gasped while she tried to gain control of her breathing, "Are you?"

"Oliver," John stated before he gestured for Oliver to go below Felicity's waist. She grimaced as she saw Oliver cut off the sides of her white maternity panties, which were now soaked red with a mixture of blood and amniotic fluid. A wet smack was heard when Oliver tossed his wife's soiled panties in the metal trash bin.

She whimpered, "John, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Felicity," John assured, "Curtis, I need you to grab the medical bag. Felicity, it looks like you're almost dilated ten centimeters, I need you to push when I say 'now'"

Curtis tossed John the medical bag. Oliver silently cursed the fact that the Shadowspire lair was so far away from the Arrow Cave. At this rate, he was surprised he didn't miss the birth of his son. He missed William's so he was happy he would miss out on Tommy's birth.

His wife whined while her eyes pleaded for him to return back above her waist, where she needed him, "Honey."

"I'm right here," He promised with a tender kiss to cheek.

Felicity used her husband's torso like a firm pillow. Despite her paralysis, there was still an immense pain when it came to labor. Slowly, she started to crown. Tommy's head, shoulders, and torso slid right out amongst Felicity's bearing down and grunting while Oliver stabilized as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Shut up, idiot!" Felicity shrieked, "Before I tell Curtis to put an arrow through your eye!"

He ignored that, and whispered, "I love you."

If she wasn't in so much pain she'd smack her right now.

John yelled over Felicity's whimpers, cries, and grunts, "Okay, Felicity. Last one. Push!"

"I can't John," she cried.

John reminded, "You have to. Ready?"

Felicity gritted her teeth as she delivered the final push while both John and Oliver were counting to ten. She screamed loudly before Tommy's cries were head echoing against the walls of the Arrow cave.

"Dad, you want to cut the umbilical cord?" John smiled at Oliver.

Oliver nodded, and did just that.

His voice was full of awe when Oliver told his wife, "He's here. There's our boy."

Tears salted her kiss to Oliver before she whispered, "I love you, both of you."

Oliver quickly wrapped up Tommy in a spare blue blanket from the cot in the Arrow cave when the team had to pull an all nighter. Felicity delicately pressed a kiss to her son's forehead before she warmed him even more by resting him gently against her chest. She felt Oliver's big arms wrap around both Tommy and her. After their quiet little family moment, Curtis waltzed in with their friend, Connor, who pushing a gurney.

"You know, Connor looks a lot like Oliver's old best friend. Felicity mentioned his name was Tommy." Curtis commented while all the Queens were getting in the back of the ambulance.

"Nah. I don't see it." John shook his head, "Jaw's not right."

Once they got to the hospital, doctors and nurses checked mom and baby's vitals. Thankfully, they were both in good health. A little while later, a lactation nurse taught Felicity the proper breast feeding technique.

After a nurse flushed her IV, and Felicity was drifting off to sleep, Oliver quietly uttered, "Thank you."

A few hours later, Felicity eyes peered open when she awoke again.

"Mmm...How long have you been sitting there?" She sighed happily.

"Not long enough," Oliver told her, "Sorry, I went away for a bit to check on Tommy."

"Don't be," she mused, "I was hoping you would."

"Yeah," he whispered, "Connor took these off your finger in the ambulance. How dare he."

Felicity smiled as she felt her engagement and wedding rings back on her finger, right where they belonged.

"That's better." She whispered, "Hey, can we take Tommy to Bali?"

"Yeah" Her husband agreed as he huffed out a laugh, "But, we probably have to wait until he's older and strong enough for flying that long."

Felicity replied, "I'm sure if he takes after he takes after his daddy, he'll take his lead from you."

"And his mommy too," Oliver whispered before Felicity fell back asleep.

When he was gone earlier, Oliver counted Tommy's fingers and toes. He double checked to make sure his son was flushed the right shade of pink, and he was. Thomas Robert Queen was twenty-one inches, six pounds eleven ounces of pure perfection in his parents' eyes. The next day Tommy had several visitors his uncle John, aunt Lyla, cousin Sara, aunt T, Bubbe Donna, and aunt Sara. After they were all gone, Felicity breastfed Tommy, and luckily he latched on pretty quickly, despite some initial fussiness. Felicity joked to Oliver that his son shared a love of her boobs.

"Hey, hey," Her husband reminded playfully, "Not in front the baby."

"He's scrumptious," His wife cooed while she peppered her son's face with kisses.

Oliver thought briefly how hilarious it was that Felicity and John couldn't even look at each other in the eye. Granted, it was uncomfortable situation when your best friend had to look at your wife's lady parts, even it was for the purpose of delivering the baby. But, then as he kissed both Felicity and his son. He finally realized how at peace he was, Felicity had given everything he'd ever wanted-- hope, a loving marriage, another beautiful son, and that was it. Despite all the danger, he finally had everything he ever needed in life. That is until their daughter Mia came along a couple years after her brother.


	2. Bali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Story Sunday commences onward, and as I was looking for wheelchair-friendly vacation spots outside the US, I discovered Bali was still a go.

The flight was long and uncomfortable, but the atmosphere made it for it all. Felicity would go with Oliver anywhere, and she didn't mind that Bali was of their favorite vacation destinations. Darhk and Wilson were finally taken care of, so that left Team Arrow with actual free time. Oliver had really wanted to go Bali again for his thirty-second birthday, but he and Felicity had even more blessings to celebrate, Felicity was six months pregnant with their son. They had decided to make a birthday/babymoon trip. Oliver had found the perfect and most accessible place for them to stay during their trip, Villa G. Felicity hummed as the gentle breeze brushed against her bare skin. Oliver piled her green swimsuit cover up and his white shirt in a backpack hanging from her wheelchair.

"You look happy," Oliver commented with a smile as he peered over his sunglasses.

Felicity sighed, "I love it here."

"Me too," He pressed a quick peck to her lips before he took a dip in the pool.

Oliver was about to scoop his wife up, so she could lounge in the cabana by the pool, but she had already transferred herself over to the large plastic chair. Her fingers shuffled through the latest _Game of Thrones_ book. She found the sweet, pleasant, and fresh aroma of blossoms calming before she became transfixed by her favorite story. That calm was instantly broken when Felicity didn't fail to notice a rather mischievous look in her husband's eyes when he was up at the high-level for a chat and more.

"Oliver," she warned.

He breathed, "Yeah Hon."

"Oliver Jonas Queen, don't you dare. You'll get me all wet," his wife continued.

Oliver responded, "Funny, I didn't hear any complaining about that last night."

Sex was certainly different. Ever since she was paralyzed she could no longer have orgasms, and it was even more different when her pregnancy started to show. But, that didn't mean Felicity and Oliver had a loveless marriage. Sex was physically pleasurable in other ways for Felicity, she and Oliver both made sure of that from their first time since the ambush years ago on Valentine's Day. They also had an even more intense emotional connection, and they definitely found a lot of ways to get creative.

Felicity hands flew down to her belly before she reminded, "Honey, little ears."

"You said he was asleep," Oliver pointed out.

She paused to throw her book her wheelchair away from the splash zone, "Wait."

A cool slosh of water was heard before it spritzed over her warm skin.

"Felicity, come in for a photo," Her husband asked as he pulled a large reclined floating seat.

Felicity relented, "Okay, fine."

"I'll do the _Dirty Dancing_ lift," he promised.

He propped himself up out of the pool, and Felicity soon felt weightless as Oliver carried her in the pool. She giggle at his struggling grunt, and he placed her down gently on the floating device. No matter how strong Oliver was, a _Dirty Dancing_ lift just shouldn't be attempted when your wife is six months pregnant.

She complimented, "Nice effort, Oliver."

"Yeah," He whispered before his forearms sandwiched her delicately on the floating chair.

Her head tilted up, and the lips connected once again when their tongues danced against each other, Oliver could feel someone's eyes on them. It was one of the workers, Winnie. She was an older Indonesian lady, who never met anyone quite like the Queens. She was usually just there on weekly to maintain the landscaping at Villa G, but she seemed quite taken aback by both Oliver and Felicity's numerous scars.

"Prude," Felicity snapped in a hushed tone.

"I don't think our kiss was the issue," Oliver gestured down his torso to his scars.

His wife added as her fingers feathered over the bullet wound scars on her stomach, "Um...Hi. We're in the same equally bad ass boat."

"Yeah, but you're sort of blonde, cute, and sweet," Her husband mentioned.

She shot back, "Sort of?"

"Honey, you dye your hair," Oliver replied as his eyes quickly scanned over Felicity's dark roots, "Which I don't you should while pregnant, but you said Caitlin found this safe organic stuff so..."

"As long as I don't dye it as often, we'll be fine," Felicity assured, "Besides you're handsome, sexy, and strong."

Oliver emitted a heavy sigh in protest. People looked at Felicity like this smart, blonde, bubbly cheerleader, but by comparison he felt people looked at him like a Beast next to his Belle. He had enough time in the pool, and with the loud rumble in Felicity's belly he was confident that she and Tommy would agree it's time for lunch.

"Hungry?" He prompted, "There's some Bakso in the fridge."

She nodded, but wondered, "What's in Bakso again?"

"Beef, I learned how to make from Tatsu." Oliver informed.

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh. Thank god. You know how I feel about pork, Honey."

"You don't eat Kosher, Felicity." Her husband remembered,

She was very proud of her Jewish faith, but the dietary rules just weren't her jam.

"No. Just no more labmoos for me," Felicity grimaced, and her stomach gurgled again the mere mention of it.

Thailand was beautiful, but food poisoning was never a fun experience.

Oliver whipped up some Bakso. They sat down to a quiet afternoon in the Villa. Later in the day, Felicity decided they venture out to some temples and gardens.

"You're lucky I love you," Oliver heaved out as he had to carry his pregnant and paralyzed wife up countless steps.

"Sorry, Oliver," She mused apologetically before planting a kiss on his cheek, "Love you."

Oliver and Felicity looked at various tapestries, statues, and plants. Just before dinner, they perused the local markets. Oliver got a nice dark beaded bracelet for Thea, and Felicity found this patterned blue wrap to wear as a top. She would wear it later in maternity photos for the house. Her hands combed through Oliver's spiky blonde locks as his eyes closed shut and she felt his wet lips on her bare belly. The next day was Oliver's actual thirty-second birthday, and he awoke to empty bed.

"Felicity," Her husband grumbled groggily when his palms patted through nothing, but cool wrinkled sheets, "You okay?"

He figured she was in the bathroom, but to his surprise she wasn't. Instead, his eyes blinked open to Felicity wheeling herself in with red velvet pancakes resting on a paper plate in her lap. She was already out of her nightgown in a white belly bearing crop top and a brown skirt.

"Hey Stranger," She greeted, "It's about time you woke up, but is your birthday, so I guess I'll let you sleep in, old man."

"Old man?" He retorted, "I'm only four years older than you."

"Uh-huh says the guy who was legit pumped up he found three gray hairs in his beard before we left Star City," His wife chimed.

He scoffed, "It's refined and distinguishing."

"Why is it men just get better with age, and women, women just get stretch marks?" She complained in a sigh.

"They're beautiful, and they'll probably go away with all the lotion we slather on your belly every night." Oliver pointed out, "But, I can't see them past all that."

Oliver pointed to the green present with a blue bow painted on her belly. Felicity's eyes flickered down proudly as one of the Villa's staff members helped her do that.

"Ina helped me paint that with body paint," Felicity told him, "And, don't worry, she also made the pancakes, but these are just presents numbers one and two."

He stated, "I like it so far, but there's more?"

"Mmmhmm, but just you wait," she started.

Throughout the day, Felicity gifted the birthday boy with a new watch that was a replica of his father's favorite one. And, it wouldn't be a party if Firewall didn't give the Green Arrow a gift either. She couldn't take it on the plane, but she scrolled through photos of a new bow, arrows, and quiver she designed herself, awaiting for him in the Arrow Cave upon their return home to Star City.

"Thank you Felicity," He whispered as they cuddled close together watching the sunset.

His wife promised in a sultry whisper, "There's one last thing I have to give you, Oliver."

Her hands ghosted over his torso as if they were trying to heal his scars, and the cold metal of his ring grazed over the equally rough skin of the surgical scars on her back. Her kneeled down, and she asked Oliver to carry her over to the bedroom. Felicity giggled when her view was the excellent sight of her husband's ass in really good-fitting blue jeans. His birthday was closed out with fun times as the glow of moonlight was cast over them.


	3. Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block shot my muse with an arrow for "The Intern". I'm thinking about writing two more chapters for that, but right now I'm stuck on what direction I want to go in for that, so here's a little dialog ficlet

**Oliver:** You alright?  
**Felicity:** It wouldn't be the first time I saw my father taken away in handcuffs.   
**Oliver:** You've been quiet since dinner. Talk to me please.  
**Felicity:** It's nothing.  
**Oliver:** Felicity.  
**Felicity:** He's gone. It's over and done with [tears prod her eyes]  
**Oliver:** [kisses the back of her head] I think it's okay to allow yourself to be a daughter.  
**Felicity:** He caused a lot of my anger, especially when he left. It hurt, and the anger never went anywhere. It just spawned more pain. But now...  
**Oliver:** Yeah.  
**Felicity:** I have you and you're the only man in my life that I need.  
**Oliver:** I love you.  
**Felicity:** Oh wait, I forgot about John and Roy.  
**Oliver:** Honey shh... [carries her upstairs]


End file.
